Roses (Revised)
by RileySturleson
Summary: (Revised Version of original story: Roses) Kevin needs some tutoring, and Double D is just the person for the job. But will hidden feelings and relationships get in the way? Containts: BOYxBOY (Kevedd), mature content, smut, mature language NOT SPELL CHECKED YET
1. Chapter 1

/Lunch/  
>"Double Dork! Come here!" I looked up from my fiberglass lunch table to see the cul-de-sac bully standing near the lunch line motioning for me to join him. I looked back down at the table, setting my plastic spoon in my applesauce.<br>I sighed, "I guess I will be right back."  
>Eddy looked up briefly form his cellular device and grunted, "Yeah, whatever."<br>I stood up and turned to walk to what i assumed to be my doom. "Yes, Kevin." I questioned, focusing hard to not have my voice quiver in fear. He lowered his voice to an octive in which i had to strain my ears to hear, "Um... yeah. Look, dork. Are you free this afternoon?"  
>I tilted my head, my eyes briefly meeting his, "Um... i guess i am, yeah." He grinned, "Great. I need... some help. You see, there is this big test comming up and... i am failing and need to pass. Can you... i don't know, tutor me or something?" Instead, i simply nodded, "I can help. What subject."<br>It was not unusual for other students to come to me for advice, i was indeed the person with the highest gpa in the entire high school. It was, however, usual is be asked by a person such as Kevin. It would certainly mesn my death if i was to deny his request. He cleared his throat, "Um... physics." I smiled, "Alright then."  
>He shoved his haands into his pockets, "So i guess, meet me on the front steps after school and then we can head to my house."<br>I blushed subconsiously, "I thought we would study here in the library..."  
>He shook his head, "I don't exactly want people to know that i am having a dork like you tutoring me. It isn't good for my image, yah know?"<br>I frowned, "I guess you are correct."  
>"Good. Also, tell anyone about this, even your dorky little friends, and i will kill you."<br>I swallowed a big lump of spit and silently nodded. He chuckled and walked past me to his table, brushing his shoulder against mine as he passed. I turned to rejoin my friends at the lunch table.  
>Eddy looked up from his cellular phone as i approached, "What did that jerk want:<br>I shrugged and sat back down at my usual seat, "I do not know. He simply called me a dweeb and walked away."  
>Ed reached across the table and snatched Eddy's phone from his hand, waving it just beyong his reach.<br>Eddy yelled, "Hey, shitface! Give it back!" Ed laughed and said, "Think you could take your eyes off the phone for a few seconds?"  
>Eddy lunged across the table and grabbed his phone, falling face first into the bench. I laughed and pushed him off onto the soiled flooring. He groaned and stood up. "Just cause you guys don't have a girlfriend as cool as Nazz doesn't mean you can make fun of our relationship."<br>Ed laughed and spooned pure gravy into his mouth.  
>When he spoke, the greyish liquid dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, "It is fun to tease you."<br>Eddy hit Ed on top of his head, causing him to spit his gravy out onto me. I gasped and frantically tried to wipe the disgusting mess off.  
>My two friends laughed as i began to hyperventilate. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

/After School/  
>"Hey, Double D!? You commin'?" Ed yelled to me. I shifted my bookbag to my other shoulder and leaned against the stucco wall of the front of the school building, "No. I um... have to ask a teacher something." My two friends shrugged and walked away towards our neighborhood.<br>I looked out acorss the school yard, watching the different cliques split off, laughing and shoving each other. I sighed and sat down on the concrete steps, scaning the after school crowd for the ginger bully.  
>Suddely, someone pushed me forward from behind, causing me to fly forward onto the ground. I threw my hands in front of me in a futile attemot to stop myself. I hit the ground hard, skidding a number of feet forward. "You ready, Double Dork?" I looked up to see my attacked, Kevin, stanfing on the edge of the step i was sitting on only moments before. I glared at him and stood up, brushing my shorts and shirt off.<br>"Do you have to be so violent?" I asked, rubbing on my arms where i landed.  
>He chuckled, "No."<br>He walked down the steps and headed to the bike rack. He unhooked his bike and climbed on, scooting forward and patting the seat behind him.  
>I stood awkardly and he stared at me, "Well get on, doofas."<br>I blushed subconsiously and climbed onto the back on his bicycle, straddling the back og the thin seat and trying not to focus on where our bodies touched. "Hold on, Dork." Kevin said, glancing back at me.  
>I barely had time to grab onto the back of his shirt before he took off, speeding down the road. I yelped and held on, wrapping my arms around him and burrying my face in his green sweater. He chuckled and looked back, "I told you to hold on."<br>The ride was short, and before i knew it, we were in front of his house. I left my arms fall limp at my sides and we both got off. He let the bike fall down in his yard and walked to the side gate.  
>"Come on inside before someone sees us and gets the wrong idea." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his back yard. His backyard was small. Along the outer edge of the fence, there were large rose bushes. There was a large oak tree with a wooden swing gangling from it. He led me down the walkway to a large sliding glass door. He slid it open and led me inside. The inerior of his house was bland- white walls and beige furniture. He led me through the house, down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway he stopped and opened a door.<br>"My mom isn't home so we can study in my room." I nodded and entered his bedroom. Imediatly i was thrown off. Kevin's room was the complete oposite of the rest of the house. His walls were plastered with posters of various bands and athletes. His clothes were strewn across the room, covering his bed and floor. There was a small loveseat with a coffee table in front of it, barely visible from all of the junk that littered it. He had a tv stand that had games and dvds stacked on it almost to the ceiling. All of the books in his bookshelf were spilled onto the floor in front of it. I shuddered and he laughed, "Sorry about the mess."  
>I looked over at him, my eyes meeting his, "This... is a little more than a mess..." He shoved my shoulder and walked past me, "Shut up, Mr. Clean Freak."<br>He sat down on the floor in from of the coffee table, pushing the stuff that littered the top onto the floor. I sat down next to him and pulled out my physics book from my bookbag, "So what exactly do you need help with?" I asked, setting the book down on the now empty table. "Um. I jsut need to pass this upcomming test. Coach says that if i don't pass then i can't play basketball this year." I sighed, already knowing where this was going.  
>"Look, if you just want to cheat off me-" I started, moving to ge tup. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, "No! i don't just want to copy! I want... help... i..." He began to mutter to himself, looking down. I tilted my head and reached out a tenative hand, placing it lightly on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He looked up, his face flushed. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling my shoulders raise up at the same time. I heard Kevin gasp, and i opened my eyes to meet his. He leaned voer and in an instant, his lips were on mine.<br>I froze, feeling a shock course through my body. My body seemed to react on its own, and before i knew it, i was pressing my lips back against his. He released my hand and ran it along my side. I wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking his hat off in the process. I could feel his tongue pressing against my lips, asking for entrance. I opened them, pressing my own tongue against his. He moaned, snapping me out of my lustlike trance. I pushed his back quickly, my face turning a bright shade of red. Without thinking, i grabbed my bag and ran out of the door, leaving the textbook behind.  
>I heard Kevin yell after me, but i continued to run away, not stoping until i was safe in my own humble abode. <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

/That Night/  
>I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling wearing nothing but my hat and boxers. My mind was reeeling from the events from earlier in the day. I rolled over onto my side, my hands traveling up to my lips, touching them softly.<br>Why did kissing Kevin feel so... good? I asked myself.  
>I shuddered, remembering the way his tongue felt against mine, the way his hand wrapped around my waist. I felt myself get hard, and i squirmed. Why did he kiss me? What is he planning? Is this a joke? Is he making fun of me?<br>I bit back the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. The throbbing in my bants was beginning to be to much, so i pulled m boxers down, taking my thin shaft in my hand and i began to pump my fist. I gasped, my mind remembering the way his soft lips caressed mine, his taste, his smell. "Ah... Kevin..." I moaned, rolling onto my stomach and getting on my knees, burying my face in the bedspread. Face down, ass up.  
>With my free hand, i licked my figers and let them travel to my ass, poking the entrance and sliding in effortlessly. I moaned Kevin's name as i fingered my ass, searching for that one special spot. I gasped, hitting my prostate and within seconds, i released my load all over my bed sheets. I sighed, sitting up and staring at my soiled bedsheet, "What am i doing?" <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

/The Next Day at School/  
>"Where the fuck were you yesterday, Double D!?" Ed yelled, slapping me hard on my back as soon as i got to my locker. I jumped, startled, and turned to face him, "I believe that is none of your buisness, Ed." Eddy grinned and pushed Ed out of the way, "Come on, don't be so secretive!" I shook my head and opened my locker. I froze.<br>Inside of my locker was a signle red rose sitting atop a creame coloured envelope with the words 'Double Dork' written on it. They were both sitting on top of my physics book, the same one i had left at Kevin's house the day before. I reached out and grabbed the envelope, shoving it inside of my bok bag before either of my friends could see it and question.  
>"Who is the rose from? Your girlfriend?" Ed asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged him off and grabbed the books that i needed for the next class, closing the locker on the delicate flower.<br>"I don't have a girlfriend." I said, watching as Eddy opened his own locker and shoved something incredibly unsanitary into his mouth.  
>I heard a jingle and Ed pulled out his cell phone. He answered it on the third ring, "Hey, Nazz. What's up babe?"<br>I sighed, "You know you aren't allowed to have your phone in the hallway, Ed. Even to talk to your girlfriend, Nazz." He ignored me, turning around to walk away. "Sometimes i am glad that i don't have a girlfriend. Escpecially one like Nazz." I said, turning to Eddy. He laughed and closed his locker.  
>We walked towards out class together, my mind reeling on what the creame coloured envelope contained.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

/Lunch/  
>As soon as the bell rang, i dashed into the lavatory, eager to open the curious letter. I had waited half the day to open it, afraid that if i did so in a public place, someone might see it. I tore into the thin creame paper, careful not to rip the folder notebook paper inside. On the inside of the paper, were several neat written lines:<br>Double Dork,  
>So yeah um... sorry about yesterday. I guess i just got ahead of myself or something. Just forget about it if you want or... whatever. But know this... for some reason you are all i think about and i can't get out out of my head. I don't know what to do about it. I like you, alright.<br>-Kevin P.s. tell anyone and i will bash your head in, got it?

I chuckled to myself, feeling my face heat up. I folded the note back up, placing it in my pocket, and tossed the envelope into the trash. I jumped down from the counter that i sat on and walked to the lunch room.  
>I sat down in my usual spot beside Ed. Eddy sat in front of me, his face buried in his cellular phone like always. I glanced at Ed, whom was eating god knows what. I set my bag on the bench beside me and pulled out my lunch basket. I felt as though i was being watched. Sure enough, when i spun around, Kevin was staring staight at me. Our eyes met, and i held his gaze for a minute before he blushed and looked down. Nazz looked at me and smiled. I frowned and spun back around to face my friends, "Hey, Eddy. Why doesn't Nazz sit with you if you two are dating?" He looked up briefly from his phone, "I dunno. I guess we never thought about it. We text constantly so it really doesn't matter either way."<br>I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Nazz laugh and shove Kevin playfully. My cheeks burned with jealousy. I frowned, "Why not invite her over here?"  
>Eddy looked up from his lunch tray, "If Nazz comes over here, then Kevin will too."<br>I shrugged, "Oh well. That's fine i guess."  
>My two friends stared at me, confusion plastered across their faces. Eddy looked down at his phone and typed something. I stared at him.<br>I guess he sensed me looking, because he imediatly looked back up at me, "Alright alright. Sheesh. I asked her if she wants to sit with up. Damn, what is with you today? All morning you are secretive and now you want Kevin to come sit with us?" I started to correct him, saying i asked Nazz to come over, when she appeared behind Eddy, covering his eyes.  
>"Guess who?" He chuckled and said, "Hmm... a Canker?" He stuck her tongue out, "No silly! Me!" He looked up at her and they kissed I blushed and looked down, poking at the jello i had produced from my basket. After the two were done making out, Nazz sat dxown next to him. She might as well have been sitting in his lap. "PDA is very inapropriate, Eddy. You know yoyu will get in trouble." He flipped me off and turned to talk to Nazz. Someone sat down next to me, and i turned to see Kevin.  
>Eddy turned to glared at him, "YOU didn't have to come, douche bad!" Nazz hit him on the shoulder, "Be nice, babe."<br>I took a bite of my jello, trying not to look at Kevin, who was staring straight at me. What was i thinking, getting them to come over here? It is not like i could confront him about the letter in front of everyone...  
>"Hey Double D."<br>I was torn out of my thoughts by Nazz's honeylike voice. She smiled and me and glanced at Kevin, "Did you get your physics book back?"  
>I blushed and tried to reply, my voice stuttering, "U-um... y-yeah i did..."<br>"Good. I was hopi-" She stared, but Kevin cut her off.  
>"That is enough, Nazz." She glared at him and turned to Eddy, kissing him intensly. I blushed again and pulled my bag off the seat, letting it hit the floor.<br>Kevin, taking my subtle hint, scooted closer to me. He set his hand on the table, brushing it along my thigh as he brought it up. I tried not to think about the growing erection that i had. 


	6. Chapter 6

/After School/  
>I walked home alone. Eddy had detention, and Ed had to wait for Sarah to get out of volleyball practice and walk her home. I kicked at the rocks in front of me, my mind wandering off.<br>I guess... i have a crush on Kevin. I thought to myself, remembering last night when i jacked off to the thought of him. I blushed and crouched down, burying my face in my hands.  
>"What am i supposed to do?" I said alound.<br>"About what?" Someone said.  
>I jumped and stood up, spinning to face the intruder. Nazz was perched atop the nearest mailbox, her legs swinging below her. I sighed, "I thought that you would wait for Eddy to get back." She smiled and jumped down, leaning against the metal frame, "His detentions last WAY too long for me to just sit around." I laughed politely and tried to walk past her towards me home. She stepped in front of my path, "I know about you and Kevin."<br>My eyes widened and i blushed, "Kevin? Me and Kevin?" I stammered out, "There is n-nothing between u-us... what are y-you talking about!?" He laughed and tilted her head, "Jeez, don't get your panties in a wad, Double D. He told me about what he did. Look, i know you might not care, but Kevin is my best friend. I just want you to know, he really likes you. God he won't shut up about you sometimes, it can get annoying. He just... doesn't know how to sat it. Dudes like him don't... do well with emotions."  
>I blushed and looked at the ground, "I.. um.. kinda like him too..."<br>She grinned and patted me on my shoulder, "Then go tell him that, dummy!" I looked up at her and bit my lip, "But i mean, we are both guys! Plus, he always bullies me and pushes me around. He can't be serious..."  
>She smirked, "He picks on you because he like you, duh! That is the only way he knows how to act!" I frowned, "I guess... but i don't know what to do."<br>He pointed over her shoulder, "He is at his house if you wanna go talk to him. He has been pretty down since yesterday." I nodded and took a deep breath, "Alright I am going to go to him." She grinned and moved over so i could walk past her, "Okay, dude. I am going home then. See yah later, lover boy!" I blushed and watched as she walked down the street and disapeared inside of a random house. I sighed and walked towards Kevin's house. His house stood at the end of the cul-de-sac. From the outside, it looked like any other house on the road. I walked up the long walkway and stopped in front of the door. I took a deep breath before knocking.  
>The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Kevin. He and i both blushed, and he slamed the door back shut. I stood there uneasily, unsure what to do. A few moments later, the door opened again. This time, he had on a baggy jersey.<br>I smiled and said, "Hey..." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, "What do you want, dork?" "To talk." I said.  
>He raised an eyebrow and kicked the door open wider, motioning for me to come inside. I did so.<br>"You can leave your bag by the door if you want." He said, walking down his hallway to his room. I dropped my bag and followed him. By the time i got to his door, he was sitting on the ground in front of his television. Vulgar screams erupted from the screen.  
>"What are you playing?" I asked, walking next to him. "Dead Island." He said, slicing a zombies head off. I frowned and took a deep breath.<br>"I like you!" I said, then gasped, covering my mouth up and biting my bottom lip.  
>Kevin paused the game, "What did yo just say?" I blushed and looked down, "I... i like... you... Kevin." He set the controler down and stood up, turning to face me.<br>"Don't play games with me, Eddward." He said, his voice so low it sounded threatening. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. Taking a deep breath, i stepped forward and pressed my lips to his. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tiptoes and pressed my lips harder to his. He pressed his tongue against my lips. I opened them and sighed as his tongue slid into my mouth. He ran his hands up the inside of my shirt, caressing my shoulderblades. I grinned and broke the kiss, leaving us both gasping for air.  
>"I am not playing games, Kevin." I said, kissing him again. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

/The next week, at lunch/  
>I leaned back into Kevin's chest, smiling as i heard his heart race increase. I looked over at Eddy, "How on earth did you manage to get detention AGAIN?" My best friend glared at me, "Shut the fuck up, faggot."<br>I felt Kevin tense at the threat towards me, so i put my hand on his thigh to calm him.  
>"You shouldn't be such a bad boy in school." Nazz said, nuzzling Eddy's neck. Ed grinned and made fake gagging noises. Kevin and I laughed. "Hey, Kevin?" Nazz asked, turning to stared at my boyfriend. He looked up at her, "Yeah?"<br>"Don't forget that we have that big test in physics last period. Gotta pass to play." Kevin sighed and set his chin ontop of my head, "Don't worry, i haven't forgotten." I looked up at him, "Did you study the notes i lent you?" He laughed and smiled down at me, "No offense, but your notes are more complex than the actual text book."  
>I smiled. "Been doing some PRIVATE tutoring, Kevin?" Eddy said, raising his eyebrow suggestivly. "Shut up, twerp." Kevin said, tossing his spork at my friend. Everyone laughed, including Eddy. The bell rang for class and we all stood up. I turned to Kevin, "Good luck on your test." He smiled and kissed my forehead.<br>"Come on over to my house afterschool, why dotcha?"  
>I smiled and nodded, "Alright."<br>He 


	8. Chapter 8

/After School/  
>I stood in front of Kevin's house nervously. His bike was laying in the yard, so i knew he was home. He wasn;t answering the door. I shifted on my feet and pulled out my cellular phone, pulling up Kevin's number and opening the messages option.<p>

**Where r u?**

after a few moments, my phone dinged. I flipped it open and read the message.

**Backyard. Come around the side.**

I walked to the side of the house, locating the gate i had used upon my first visit to his house. I opened the gate and walked into the backyard. It was exactly the same as it was the first time i saw it. Standing near one of the rose bushed that populated the perimeter of the yard was Kevin. I was dressed in his normal clothes. He held a waterhose in his hand and was sprinkling the large bushes. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.  
>"Guess who!" I shouted. He gasped and squirted me in the face with the waterhose. I fell back, caught off guard, and laughed, "What was that for!?"<br>He turned to me and smiled, "Sorry. You startled me. My mom is making me water the flowers when i get home from school." I smiled and he helped me up, "Can i try?"  
>He handed me the water hose. I grinned and instead of spraying the roses, i squirted him with it. He laughed and tried to grab the hose. I held it away from him, spraying it up in the air and making it rain down onto us. He slipped in the mud that we had created and fell on top of me. I laughed and kissed him softly. He grinned, snatching the hose from my grasp. He stood up, pulling me up with him. He went to turn the waterhose off, and i looked down at my wet and muddy clothes. When he returned, i said, "I didn't expect to get wet if i came over here." "Sorry, babe." He said, laughing. I smiled and hugged him, soaking his own clothes even more. "I prolly have a tshirt that will fit you. Come on in and we can dry our clothes." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the house.<br>"Sorry, the house is cold. Mom likes it like ice in here." Kevin said as soon as we entered his house. I shivered and stood on the tile floor in front of the door, trying not to drip on the carpet. He turned to me, tossing me a towel, "It is fine to get it wet. It is just water."  
>He turned to walk towards his room, and i followed him, wrapping the towel around me in an attempt to warm up. Since i had begun dating Kevin, i insisted that he clean his room. SO now, his room was neat and organized. All of the books were on the shelf and alphabitized, his clothes hung up in the closet. His games and movies were all in the case and stacked up neatly. The only thing out of order was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Kevin pulled a shirt out of the closet, the hanger falling to the floor with a soft thud. "I have a tshirt that might fit, but it will be baggy on you. None of my jeans will fit." He said, handing me the tshirt.<br>I smiled and gladly took the fabric, "I can just wear the tshirt then." Kevin looked at me, his face red. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned and took off his shirt, tossing it into the dirty clothes pile where it would no doubt mildew. I stared at the soggy material disaprovingly before turning around and taking my own shirt off. Careful not to remove my hat, i pulled the baggy tshirt over my head. Looking down, i saw that the picture on the shirt was for the band 'Guns and Roses'. I pulled off my shoes and socks, laying them neatly by his door. Then i pulled my shorts off. I frowned as i stared at my soaked boxers, "It seems that the water seeped through to my underwear."  
>I heard Kevin chuckle, and he hugged me from behind, whispering into my ear, "I guess those will have to come off also." I blushed and leaned back against him. He reached his arm around and pulled at the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down so that they fell to the floor with a soggy thump. I shivered as he ran his fingers along my hip bone, feeling myself harden. He chuckled and kissed my neck, pulling my long black hair out of the way. I smiled and turned around to face him, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him. He ran his fingers along my jawbone, caressing my face. Still kissing me, he picked me up and sat on the bed. I moved so that i was straddling him, my legs on either side. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held my hips as our kiss deepend, our tongues dancing in each others mouth. I ground my lower hand against him, my cock already craving friction. I took of his hat and ran my fingers through his short ginger hair. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips along my neck and down to my collar bone. There, he bit down hard. I gasped and pushed him back.<br>"What the hell, Kevin!?" I yelled, rubbing the spot where he had bitten.  
>I frowned, "That is going to leave a mark!" He grinned and pulled me back, nipping at my ear lobe, "That is the point, dork. Now everyone will know you are mine."<br>I felt my face heat up, "T-they already know that..." He grinned and in one swift motion, he pulled my shirt over my head and droppe dit beside us, leaving me naked on top of him. I blushed and moved to cover my bare body. He took my wrist and set them by my side.  
>"No." He said. He kissed me, his hands roaming my chest. I blushed and shivered as his fingers caressed the points of my taught nipple. Instantly, i felt myself harder even more. Kevin chuckled, "So you are turned on by your nipples, eh?" I blushed as he moved his mouth so that is idled over my nipple peak. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip, causing me to gasp, my body melting. He smirked and took the rosey flesh in his mouth, biting and sucking. With his free hands, he played with the other nipple. I gasped and moaned loudly, grinding against his leg. He grinned and kissed the peak of my nipple before leaning back up and kissing my lips. I kissed him back, my hands traveling up his still bare chest, pulling at his shoulders to bring him closer to me. He bit down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. "Gah... kevin..." I moaned, running my hands through his ginger locks, "Touch me... kevin..." He grinned and moved his hands to my throbbing member, poking the tip with his finger. I shivered as he took the shaft in his hand, pumping his fist up and down. I moaned and bucked my hips, causing him to speed up his pumps. He kissed my neck. Against my ass, i could feel his own cock hard against me, begging to be free from the wet fabric that constricted it. I held onto his shoulders, griding against his erection, causing him to moan softly. He stopped pumping and grunted, "Stand up." I did as he said, covering myself shyly s i did so. He walked behind me. I turned to look at him, and he shoved me back onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, pinning my hands at myside and kissed me. I gasped, allowing him full access to my mouth. I groaned and bucked my hips, wanting him to touch me again, craving that feeling of euphoria. He leaned back, grinning, "Tell me what you want, little twerp." I blushed, "Y-you... i-inside m-me..." He removed his hands from mine and kissed me quickly before standing up. He unbuckled his jeans and let them and his wet boxers fall to the floor. His manhood sprung loose, standing tall and hard. I blushed at his size. It was easily triple my own. Once he was naked, he climbed back on top of me. He licked his fingers and kissed me. I felt his fingers poking at my entrance, sliding in easily.<br>"Already streched?" He asked, leaning back? I blushed, "I am... a virgin... though..."  
>He grinned and kissed me again, running his tongue along the other edge of my lips. He leaned back, reaching over and opening the drawer of his nightstand, digging around. When he leaned back to me, he held a bottle. He squirted the bottles liquid into his hand and stroked his own hard member, coating it in a thin layer of the lube. I watched him, wanting badly to touch him, to pleasure him like he had done for me. I blushed, This is it... Kevin and i are going to have sex... I mean, he has jacked me off before, but never have we gone all the way... He closed the bottle and tossed it on the floor. He looked at me. I smiled and he kissed me, his tongue pressing against mine.<br>I felt his cock against my entrance. He broke the kiss and leaned to my ear, "You ready?"  
>I nodded.<br>In one swift motion, he thrust inside of me. I screamed out, clawing at his shoulders. The pain flooded my body, mixed with pleasure. He thrust in and out, not giving me a chance to get used to it. I felt tears well up in my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Kevin licked at my tears, his breath ragged. I clung to him. Soon the pain subsided and was replaced with pure lust and pleasure. The euphoria was amazing. I moaned and grinding down against him, creating more friction. He moaned and bit down on my neck, leaving marks.  
>All i could think about was Kevin. Everything was Kevin. His touch, his smell, his taste.<br>"Kevin!" I gasped out, his name the only thing i could remember. He hit my prostate and i moaned, my back arching. He blushed and continuned to aim for that spot. "God... fuck... Eddward..." He moaned, the use of my real name creating goose tracks that spirale up my body. "K-kevin... i'm gonna... c-"  
>He kissed my lips, silencing me. With one more thrust to my prostate, i came, splattering my chest with the milky white liquid. I gasped and felt him come inside of me, his cum shooting against my prostate and causing me to moan again.<br>He licked at my chest, pulling out of me. I blushed and walked him swallow my sperm. Then he moved to lay next to me, collapsing onto the bed. I rolled to face him, drowsiness suddenly crashing over me. He smiled and pulledme close, holding me to his chest. I sighed and cuddled into him.  
>Within minutes, Kevin had fallen asleep. I lay there in his arms, breathing in his scent, and soon after, i fell asleep as well.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry i haven't updated in a long time! My sister has been in the hospital and i haven't had time to really sit down and write anything! But i wrote some today XD this is just another smut chapter, but i guess in a way it progresses the story. idk. hope you like it lol~**

/The next Morning/

I woke up to an empty bed. The room was dark and i fumbled to sit up, unentagling myself from the sheets. I looked around, takinga few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
>"K-kevin?" I called out. I could hear something move in the other room, so i stood up, picking up the tshirt Kevin let me borrow from the floor and pulling it over my head. I silently walked to the door, opening it quietly and tiptoeing into the living room. Kevin was standing in front of the stove. The sound of sizzling could be heeard throughout the open structure. I smiled and walked over to him.<br>"Good morning." I said, sitting on one of the barstools that lined his counter. He glanced over at me, "Hey. I'm making breakfast if you want some. I am almost done." I walked behind him and hugged him from behind. He was in a pair of pajama pants, shirtless. I buried my face in between his shoulder blades. He had taken a shower, and he smelled faintly of aftershave. I heard him laugh, "What do you want, dork?" I smiled and bit his shoulder blade, causing him to jump and knock over the contained of salt he was reaching for. I kissed where i bit. He shrugged out of my hold and moved to clean the salt up. I watched him, frowning. Once it was clean, he turned to me.  
>"Don't do that." He said, scooping me in his arms and kissing me deeply. I smiled and broke the kiss, motioning to the marks on my own neck.<br>"So you can do it but not me?" He grinned and kissed my neck, biting down and leaving yet another mark. I blushed.  
>"Yes i can." I kissed him, my hands pressed firmly against his chest, his arms aorund my waist. I pressed my whole front side against him, my tongue pressing against his. He ran his hands up my shirt, carressing my hip bones. I broke the kiss, "You are going to burn breakfast." He stepped back and turned the burner on the stove off, "Breakfast can wait."<br>I grinned as he pushed me against the counter, his hands cupping my face as he kissed me. I ran my hands through his hair, grinding my hips against his growing member. He moved his hands down to my hips and lifted me up. I flailed my arms to try and steady myself. He set me on the counter, pulling my tshirt up and over my head, dropping it on the floor next to us. I blushed and he kissed my nipple, pulling on it with his teeth.  
>"A-ah!" I said, my fingers threading through his orange locks. He used his other hand to gently massage my cock, which was already harddening at a quick rate. He flicked his tongue against my nipple and i shuddered, "W-we can't do this... here." He leaned back, "Hold on." He said before he picked me up. I clung to him as he walked to the living room.<br>"Is this better?" He asked, setting me on the couch. I blushed and nodded. He grinned and got on his knees in front of me, spreading my legs. I gasped as he licked up the shaft of my cock. I ran my fingers through his hair as he took my length in his mouth.  
>"K-kevin! Aah!" I moaned, his head bobbing up and down. He ran his teeth along the shaft, causing my whole body to tremble. I bucked my hips.<br>I felt the tip of my cock hit the back of his throat, and i gasped. I unwound my hand from his hair and clutched at the material of the couch.  
>With a oud moan, i came in his mouth. He swallowed the lot and grinned. He leaned up and kissed me. I could taste the salty bitterness of my cum still on his tongue, which pressed into my mouth and lashed out against mine.<br>He pulled back and kissed my nose, "My mom is going to be home soon." I blushed and he stood up. Through his boxers, i could see the tent of his boner. I frowned, "But your..." He looked down and blushed, trying to hide the hard lump. I smiled at his shyness. I stood up quickly, and grabbed his wrist, "She wont walk in your bedroom, will she?" He smiled and shook his head.  
>"Then lets go." I said, gragging him to the room.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

/That Afternoon/  
>I fell down in my bed, taking my beanie off and setting it on the nightstand.<br>I had just got home from Kevin's house. Took of the tshirt i was wearing, holding it my hands. It was the baggy tshirt that Kevin had lent me. When Kevin's mother came home to find the kitchen a mess and her son nowhere to be found, she came yelling through the house. Luckily, we had just finished... fornicating, so we were in the process of getting dressed. I had the tshirt on and Kevin had his shorts and a jersey on. After that, Kevin quickly tossed me my still soggy clothes and urged me to get out. I had managed to pull on my pants and shoes before getting pushed out the door moments before his mother started throwing things.  
>So i had brought the shirt home.<br>"Kevin said i could keep it, but i should probably return it anyways." I said to the thin air. I took off the rest of my soggy attire and stood up, carrying it to the dryer, and setting it on for an hour. I walked back to my bedroom to see my phone lit up. I picked it up to see a message from Kevin.

**Sorry bout that. Mom is a bitch after work.**

I smiled and replied hastily.

**Don't worry. All mothers are like that.**

After a few moments, it dinged again.

**Can i come over tomorrow?"**

I blushed and thought about it for a moment, glancing at my calender.

**Sure.**

There was no reply, so i tossed the phone onto my pillow and went to take a shower.


End file.
